Memory of a Millenium
by Chan-Ban
Summary: After a failed suicide attempt, Saisei finds herself thrown into a world she never knew, with magics she never imagined, and a vengence buried in the sands.
1. Suicidal Tendencies

Author's Note: I've been kicking this idea around since eighth grade and I've finally gotten a clear enough head to get it down on (paper?) computer. : 3 enjoy you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own Yu-gi-oh/ yugioh/ You-gay-hoe or however the hell you wanna spell it.

Warning: this first chapter might be a little graphic and confusing. You're just being thrown into the story at the head of an internal conflict in my main character. If you have a problem with suicide and cursing, there's still a chance to press the back button. Just a warning for you guys.

Chapter 1: Suicidal Tendencies.

It had been one of those days. It had been one of those days that she hated. She had been ostracized, berated, abused, everything that hurt a person deep inside. When she walked into her house she slammed the door loudly and glared at it for a moment as if everything was its fault.

"God damn it all to puss-spewing, blood, gutted hell," the girl said. She threw her backpack on the couch and walked to her kitchen for a glass of water. There was a note on the refrigerator.

'Saisei-chan,

Urgent business has come up with work and I'll be away for a few weeks. Take care of yourself.

Dad'

'Doesn't even say 'love Dad' anymore. He just leaves,' she thought. Since her mother had died Saisei's father seemed to care less and less about her. She was a nuisance; a monthly bill. It bothered her that she was so neglectable. She blamed her personality, her life, her father, her mother, everything.

"Why today?" she asked the air in front of her. She felt lost, like her insides were turning into dust under her skin.

"Momma…did you want to leave me behind?" she asked the ceiling.

"Today at school…they called me freak again…and said you died because you hated me…they said I killed you. They also said I killed Matsu…remember? The boy from third grade that picked on me after you died? I wanted him to die…but I didn't kill him…" Saisei said as she walked to her bathroom. She switched on the light, the bright white and sterility of the bathroom mocking her weak heart.

-Just do it. Do you think it'll matter? It'll teach them. Your dad won't be home for a few weeks. When he comes home, you'll be mostly rotted. It'll be great…-

"Get out of my head" Saisei whispered, trembling and staring into her mirror. She put one of her hands on the cold glass of it. Her nails were chewed, and the skin gnawed. She had gotten really nervous that day. The corners of her nails were coloured with blood. A nose bleed and chewing through the skin on her nails caused them to be stained so.

Saisei looked at her reflection. Her blonde and white hair was mussed and flat in spots. Her eyes looked too large for her face, with circles under them like she was ill. Her cheeks were slightly sunken. She looked down at her sink.

-…it's right in the drawer.-

"I should…shouldn't I?"

-Yes. You're tired, you're sick. It'll make you feel better…-

Saisei opened the drawer of the counter her sink was set into and looked into it. There was a razor blade sitting right inside like God himself had set it there with the gentleness of a cloud. She picked it up and looked at it. Had this razor ever been used for anything? She looked at it with eyes dull with exhaustion and disillusionment. She looked at her left wrist as if seeing it for the first time.

Softly, she set the razor to her wrist and danced it gently across her wrist, creating a thin red line perpendicular to her fingers. She looked at the line with disgust and put the razor back and dug it deep into her pale flesh. She could feel the flesh in her arm separate and she screamed from everything but the pain. She took the razor and from the top of her middle finger dug it deep into the flesh ending at her elbow. She watched the wound ooze away her life. She started feeling dizzy. She gouged at the wound, screaming every time she did so. On the floor, small pieces of flesh lay, unnoticed. She looked at the mess that was once her arm and she shuddered with dry heaving sobs. She grabbed the razor, and gripped it with difficulty with the other hand and carved a cross into her arm.

"…God have mercy…" she hissed. She staggered back to her bedroom. She dripped blood and left spatters on the wall from where she flailed and used the wall as support. She collapsed on her bed and felt her life drain away. With every beat of her heart, blood pulsed onto the bed, cascading down to the floor where it pooled and soaked into the carpet. Her mind swam in abstract thoughts of pain and weightlessness.

-You're dying.-

'Yeah...I am…'

-Is that really what you want?-

"I don't know what I want. I just want to stop hurting…"

Saisei looked at the ceiling above her with expressionless eyes. Would this ceiling be the last thing that she saw? She was almost too far gone, too tired to care about it. She just wanted to close her eyes.

_/Is this what you really want?/_

"Why ask? I'm laying here dying, aren't I?" Saisei whispered.

_/You can't die./_

"Why not? Who are you to say?"

_/I'm you./_

"You're lying. Why mock me on my death bed?" Saisei asked, agitated. She looked around her room and saw a girl who looked much like her. The girl's skin was darker, and her hair had more strands of white. The eyes were more silver than blue as well. She wore a long, white, cotton Egyptian dress, with gold trim and at the clasps of the straps were strange, gold, ornamental eyes. A gold tiara with the same eye adorned her head.

_/I'm your past./_

"My past? My past is a painful childhood, a suicidal mother and a father who can't even stand to look at me. My past is other children calling me a monster, and a murderer. _That_ is my past. And you…" Saisei began faltering. She then noticed that she could see, very faintly, the outline of the items in her room through the other girl.

"You are transparent. You are an illusion; a hallucination caused from blood loss. You are anything but my past…" she said trailing off. The other girl smiled.

_/You have fallen so far, little angel. Your light has faded,/_ the girl whispered.

"I don't understand," Saisei murmured.

_/Before this life of pain, you were the daughter of a pharaoh, loved by the people. Your life was lavish, and filled with adventure, and ecstasies that can never be recreated in this world. After an accident, you blamed yourself for being unable to save a life, and blamed your father for being the murderer. In spite and sorrow, you took your own life./_

"That seems to be a pattern with me," Saisei chuckled to herself. She looked into the eyes of the apparition and her vision seemed to blur.

_/Can't you feel the connection to that?/_

"I can't feel anything. My legs are numb. I'm too tired to feel any emotion what so ever, My arms don't even hurt anymore. I don't feel pain, I just feel tired…I just want to sleep…" Saisei said quietly.

"Can I be saved?" Saisei mumbled.

_/That is up to you. Is it in my power? Yes, but the choice is yours./_

Saisei looked to the ceiling.

'He must have really been something…' she thought, too exhausted to speak.

_/Who?/_

Saisei felt surprised, but did not have the energy to show it.

'The boy I died for. He must have been something.'

_/He was. He was a man of intensity, and mystery. His head was forever in the clouds and he lived his life by his heart…but how did you know it was a—/_

'The only time a woman ends her life is when she's lost the love of her life. That love could be a man, or a passion, or something else entirely, but it is then and only then that she will take her life,' she thought. The other girl smiled.

_/You will meet him, and his light./_

'Light?'

_/Yes, a reincarnation. You will understand the principals of the light and darkness of a person in time. In case you were wondering, I am your dark./_

'Oh,' Saisei thought, her mind bleeding into the infinite blackness of death, 'I would like to live past tonight so I may meet him. I think that would make me happy.'

The girl beside her watched Saisei for a moment until the paler girl entered a limbo between life and death, her breath coming out in shallow bursts and the blood rushing from her arm slowing. The apparition put her hand to her chest and sighed, a strange expression coming over her face.

_/Will he remember me?/_


	2. A Murder Most Foul

Author's Note: Good times, ja? Lol, right. So this was originally a part of chapter one, but I was pondering about if this would make the chapter a little long. In the end, even though it didn't make it too terribly long, I opted to split it into two chapters just for the ease of reading it and working with the technical aspect, I prefer it.

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own Yu-gi-oh/ yugioh/ You-gay-hoe or however the hell you wanna spell it.

Chapter 2: A murder most foul

Saisei woke up slowly. She opened her eyes, her mind clouded. What had happened? Who was she? She tried to sit up. The moment she put weight on her arms she collapsed and screamed loudly. The pain brought everything crashing back to her. She lifted her arms and looked at them; they were tightly bandaged. On her left hand she saw a gold band, with gold chains along the bottom of it and the same eye that she had seen on the other version of herself. She put her fingers on it and went to take it off.

_/I wouldn't do that if I were you./_

Saisei looked around and saw the other her sitting in the far corner of her room. She removed her hand from the ring and laid there, her eyes full of questions.

_/That ring is the only thing tying us to this world./_

"What do you mean?"

_/The cuts on your arm brought you to the brink of death, and I myself am already dead, that band being my prison. As long as you wear the ring, your arms will appear fine. You will feel the pain though, and it will take as long as it normally would for a wound like that to heal, considering that you were hospitalized and not dead. Other than that, your body will function normally./_

Saisei looked at the other girl and tried to sit up again, this time, managing to stay up.

_/You've been unconscious for two days./_

Saisei simply watched the other girl, neither shocked nor amazed.

"Who are you anyways? I don't know what to call you," Saisei whispered.

_/Call me what you will./_

"Sai," Saisei said. Sai smiled a knowing smile. Both girls studied one another for a moment.

"So tell me about Egypt," Saisei asked.

_/All in good time./_

Saisei looked down at her bandaged arms. How was she alive? Why did Sai suddenly appear to save her? Her mind was swimming.

_/So, who is Matsu?/_

Saisei winced.

"When I was in third grade, my mother overdosed on depression medicine and took her own life. Children nowadays can be so cruel…they all said that it was my fault. She killed herself because there was something wrong with me. Matsu was always at the head of this. One day, a bunch of the boys cornered me in the playground out of site of the teachers. All the boys except Matsu gave up after a while. I told Matsu to go away and that he didn't know what he was talking about. He got mad and hit me in the head with a rock and I blacked out I woke up to a teacher screaming. When I opened my eyes, I was covered in blood and Matsu…Matsu was slaughtered. The police cleared me; I was innocent. Besides, I was unconscious when he was killed, how could I have done it? It was left unsolved. But children make their own opinions; I had murdered Matsu in their eyes…" Saisei explained. Her eyes were cloudy, distant and glassy with tears. She looked to Sai and found the other girl oddly quiet.

"Sai?"

_/I couldn't stand the way he made you feel./_

"What do you mean?"

_/He hurt you, and brought up feelings that stung. He had to be punished. I lost control. I never meant for us to kill him./_

Saisei watched the other girl for a moment, her face a mask of shock and horror.

"I didn't kill Matsu!" She screamed, trying to get up from her bed to run.

_/No, not alone. Not consciously./_

Saisei leaned on her door, fumbling for the knob.

"I didn't! I'm innocent, I swear I am!"

_/I know this is difficult to accept, so I'm not going to ask you to do it right away. But it was your hands that--/_

"You're wrong!!" Saisei cried out, throwing her door open with a bang and running down the hallway. She ran by the blood spatters from nights before and by her open bathroom door where the signs of her torment were all over the sterility of it. Just past her father's room she started to feel dizzy and fell to the floor. She covered her hand with her mouth. She could eel the bile in her stomach churning, and the bandages on her arm started to show blood. She crawled into the bare living room and lay on the floor. From birth, her heart had been weak, and it was beating so hard now…

Saisei suddenly felt arms around her.

"Don't touch me, you make me sick," She whispered. Her face was buried in he arms. She could see only the soft white carpet she was laying on.

_/I'm sorry./_

Saisei listened to her counterpart's words. She sounded sincere enough. Sai gave the pale, trembling girl a tighter hug.

"Get away from me," Saisei said, her voice cracking, "You're a monster."

Sai let go of the paler girl and sat next to her. Saisei suddenly felt so alone. She curled herself up into the fetal position, but still she felt vulnerable. She sat up, her eyes glued to the carpet.

"Don't leave me…I hate you, you know? But don't leave me…I don't feel right when you're not by…Don't ever go," Saisei began, shaking her head in confusion, "I need you, and I do and do not want you."

_/Maybe in time you can forgive me. Maybe you will understand in time./_

"I don't know but—" Saisei began, she looked to the kitchen. The phone had interrupted her. She got up and staggered to he phone.

"Hello?"

"Saisei, it's Dad."

"Dad? What's up? You hardly ever call when you're away."

"I'm getting a transfer! You'll be going to a different school, and I'll be getting paid better. I might be home a little less though…"

A new school, a new chance…Something in Saisei dared to be happy.

"Well, it's a bummer about you not being home as much," She lied, "but a new town…sounds exciting."

Saisei heard her dad laugh over the line.

"I'm glad you're excited," He laughed. He was quiet for a while after that, and Saisei was quiet along with him. She could tell that he was having a hard time saying something.

"Doll," he aid to Saisei's surprise. He hadn't called her that since the incident with Matsu.

"Before we—no, when I get home…let's go to Mom's grave," he said quietly.

Saisei was quiet and shocked. The only time they had been to her mother's grave was at the funeral. Whenever she had asked if they could, he brushed her off and said he was too busy. Saisei always knew it was because it was too hard for him. She smiled, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Okay Dad, that sounds great."


	3. School

Author's Note: I think this is the most I've consecutively uploaded. Lol. Well, I'll work on my other fics when the urge hits me. Until then, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own Yu-gi-oh/ yugioh/ You-gay-hoe or however the hell you wanna spell it.

Chapter 3: School

Saisei checked herself over in her mirror. The new school uniform fit her well, but she didn't approve of the colour.

"Pink and blue…I look like a piece of cotton candy bubble gum!" She exclaimed looking over to Sai. The other girl couldn't help but laugh.

/It'll be fine, don't worry./

"But how am I supposed to make a good impression looking like a piece of gum with a chunk of hair stuck to it?!"

/The same way everyone else has; your personality./

"I miss my old school uniform," Saisei groaned, brushing her hair.

/You could always go back…/

"I'll take my chances as a piece of gum."

The new school as almost twice the size of her old one. She moved inconspicuously throughout the crowd of students until she was at the main office. Saisei walked up to the secretary.

"Excuse me, Miss?" She began timidly. The secretary looked up from the magazine she was reading and popped her gum once.

"Uhm, hi. I'm a new student and—"

"Third door down the hall on the left."

Saisei looked at the secretary a moment longer, then started down the hall. She knocked on the indicated door.

"Come in," a man's voice called. Saisei opened the door and walked in, carrying her books behind her.

"Yes, uhm, I'm Ryuzaki Saisei, the new student. You wanted to see me sir?" She asked. The principal looked up. He was a round faced man, with large eyes, tiny spectacles and a large moustache. When he saw her he smiled.

"Yes, please sit down," he said, motioning to a seat. Saisei sat down, set her books next to her and examined his desk. It was made of a large, dark wood, and very bare. On the front of the edge of the desk was a large plaque that read 'Mr. Watanabe'. Saisei looked p at him like a rabbit cornered by a snake.

"Ryuzaki-san, I want to welcome you to our school. Your teacher will be…Yagami-sensei. He's a wonderful teacher, in many people's opinions, the best one at the school. Let's see, the transcript from your previous school says that you've proven yourself to be a bright, hardworking student, but after third grade you became withdrawn. Would you enlighten me as to what happened?" Mr. Watanabe asked, leaning towards her and making her feel so very small. Could she tell him the truth? Did he deserve to know? If he knew, he would let on, but if he didn't, he did not need to know.

"A family accident. I took it a little harsh and the other children teased me about it, so, I became a little introverted. But here, sir, I hope to make a fresh start and make many new friends," she said, beaming at Mr. Watanabe.

'Perfect performance,' she thought to herself. Mr. Watanabe nodded with a muttered 'good' and looked through papers. He must not have known. He pulled out a blank piece of paper as a bell rang. Saisei looked around and heard the commotion of students going to class. Mr. Watanabe scrawled something on the paper.

"This is the room number, would you like an escort to class?" he asked. Saisei smiled, she liked the principal better than any other she's had.

"No thank you sir. I should be able to find it on my own," She said, grabbing her books and standing. Mr. Watanabe stood as well and handed Saisei the paper. They bowed to one another, and both were smiling.

Saisei walked the halls for a while, scared that she was lost. Finally, she saw the room. She opened the door and stood at it for a moment. Yagami-Sensei turned to Saisei and smiled. He was a young man, in his late twenties or early thirties with honey brown hair and glasses. He motioned for her to come in. She looked around nervously for a moment then walked in. When she got to the center of the classroom, Yagami-Sensei stopped her and turned to the class.

"Listen up everyone, we have a new student with us. Please state your name for the class," he said, turning the floor over to her.

"Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki Saisei," she said bowing and keeping her face low.

"Ryuzaki-san comes to us from Hokkaido. Would you like to tell us anything about yourself?" Yagami-Sensei asked. She didn't want to say nothing, that would be weird, but she was nervous.

"I like to sing and write. Ancient Egypt is interesting to me…uhm, that's about it. I think," she said. Yagami-Sensei smiled. He looked around the classroom.

"Now, where to seat you?" Yagami-Sensei thought aloud. He noticed an empty seat in the back of the room.

"Ryuzaki-San, in the back there's a seat next Ryou-kun. Ryou-kun, please stand up," Yagami-Sensei commanded. Saisei looked up.

"In the back corner of the room, next to the window, a pale boy with silver-white hair, and large chocolate brown eyes stood. Something about him made Saisei want to stare at him and it was taking everything she had not to. She gave a slight bow to Yagami-Sensei and began walking to her seat. With every step, her heart began to beat harder. She knew Ryou-kun must have been able to hear it pounding beneath her skin. Saisei felt something so strong about him; a sense of déjà vu.

Soon, she was close enough to him that she dared look up. He was smiling, but something about it made it clear that he was having the same feeling towards her. She looked up high enough to catch his eye. For a moment, Saisei saw a different person with skin slightly darker than Sai's, and lavender eyes and bushy silver hair. Underneath his right eye, there was a peculiar scar.

_/Bakura…/_

Saisei stood staring at Ryou blankly. Ryou gave a slight bow and looked at her with an expression that said 'sit down if you don't want questions asked.'

"Ryuzaki-San, is there something wrong?" Yagami-Sensei asked, adjusting his glasses. It seemed like everyone in the entire class turned to look at Saisei the moment she snapped back into reality. Saisei tried to come up with an explanation, but all she could do was stammer over her words. Ryou looked around uneasily. He had to do something.

"I think we might have known one another as children, Sensei, she looks familiar," Ryou said smiling and giving her a scrutinizing look. Yagami-Sensei smiled.

"Well, please have a seat. You two can reminisce later," he said chuckling. A few students followed suit and turned around. Others lingered their gazes for a moment, then turned around. Both Saisei and Ryou sat down.

"Ryuzaki-san," Yagami-Sensei began, as he wrote their assignment on the board, "come see me this afternoon, and I will assign you books. Until that time, please share with Ryou-kun."

Saisei's heart felt like it did three back flips. She looked to Ryou who scooted his desk closer to hers. Saisei swallowed hard and smiled at Ryou who smiled back in turn and set the book between them. Saisei looked down at the text book before her. I was English; her best subject. She caught Ryou writing something down on a scrap of paper. He read it over when he was done and discreetly slid it to her. Saisei looked down at the note.

_Sorry about the childhood thing. I just didn't think it was fair for you to flounder a__bout like that. I'm Ryou Bakura. Call me Bakura if you'd like. Would it be a__lright if I called you Saisei? _

Saisei chuckled inwardly at the smiley face, but deep in her mind she thought it odd that Sai had said Bakura's name. How did she know it? It was too convenient if it was the man she had died for. She noticed Bakura looking at her ring strangely. Saisei threw a glance at it and looked back to him.

_Of course you can call me Saisei. Do you like my ring? You seem to keep staring at__ it._

She slid the note to Bakura who looked at it and he sort of grimaced. He picked up his pen and wrote, then passed the note back to Saisei.

_Would you mind meeting me after school and after you get your books from __Yagami-Sensei? I have something to ask you, if it's alright._

Saisei looked at the note then up to Bakura. He looked almost worried. Saisei nodded to Bakura, who looked only a little relieved. Saisei unknowingly put her hand on Bakura's arm. She didn't notice until Bakura looked at her. She jumped, then slowly removed her hand from his arm.

She looked down and for a moment Bakura thought he saw another woman.


	4. The Thief King & The Pharaoh's Daughter

Author's Note: Woo! Farthest on a Fic: 3 So, I would have uploaded it sooner, but was being dee-dee-dee, and I just opted to write the next installment. Sorry this chapter is like extremely long, but there was a lot to say, and no convenient breaks. Anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own Yu-gi-oh/ yugioh/ You-gay-hoe or however the hell you wanna spell it. And the alternate name for this title is copyright Feeze…damn you Feeze

Chapter 4: Return of the Thief King and the Pharaoh's Daughter

Or alternately

SIGNOR QUATRO EL BUENO

(Author's Note Again: Sorry XD I asked my friend Feeze for a name for chapter four and that's what he told me to put.)

"Just sign here and you can take these home," Yagami-Sensei said pushing a paper towards Saisei. Saisei picked up a pen and signed her name on the line he indicated. She smiled and picked up her books and gave a slight bow to Yagami-Sensei. She turned and walked out of the class room.

Soon, she was outside of the school. She paused right out of the school ground and set her bag down to slide her books into it.

"Hey," someone said behind her. Saisei jumped and brandished a book, ready to bludgeon whoever it was, but saw it was only Bakura. She calmed down and slid the last book in her bag.

"What's up? What did you want to talk about?" She asked Bakura nonchalantly as she stood up. Bakura walked up to her and took her hand in his. Saisei blushed and looked at him oddly.

"Come with me, we need to talk about something," he said pulling her. Saisei followed, a little against her will. They stopped in front of a large house to which Bakura walked up to an unlocked. Saisei looked up to the house nervously. Bakura looked back at her and nodded for her to follow. Saisei looked around and followed.

Inside the house was bare, and cold. It gave off a sense of lifelessness and of sorrow. Saisei walked up and set her books on the white couch then wrapped her arms around her. Bakura didn't seem to mind the cold. He took off the dark blue school uniform jacket and saw the fact she was chilled. He walked over to her and handed her the jacket.

"If you're cold use this," he offered. Saisei looked at it, but declined the offer. She walked a little further into the house and noticed something strikingly similar to her own life.

"Your father isn't home," She noted.

"He hardly ever is anymore," Bakura said, brushing straight the white undershirt he wore.

"Your mother?" Saisei asked.

"She died from Cancer when I was ten," Bakura said. Saisei looked down. She felt foolish now. She walked over to the couch and sat on it next to her books, her eyes glued to her feet and her arms still wrapped around her. Bakura walked over and draped his coat around her shoulders. She looked up at him as he walked around the couch and sat next to her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked. Bakura sighed and reached through the neck of his shirt to reveal the Millennium Ring. Saisei noted the strange item he wore had the same eye on it that was on her gold band. Saisei reached out to touch it, but Bakura stayed her hand.

"You have a Millennium item just like me. Where did you get it? Do you have a soul attached to yours?" Bakura asked, getting more excited with each word and leaning into her. Saisei leaned back from him. It was then that she decided that she was uncomfortable around people.

"It's hard to explain. A few months ago, I did something that wasn't so good, and it almost killed me. An apparition claiming to be my past came to me and saved my life. When I woke up from a coma I was in, I had this ring on," Saisei explained, holding up her hand. Bakura took her hand in his and examined the ring. He went to remove it.

"Don't!" Saisei exclaimed pulling back her hand, "This ring helps keep me alive from the injuries of my accident…"

Bakura looked at her strangely and recoiled. Saisei looked at him.

"What about you?" She asked.

"My father gave it to me as a gift when he returned from a trip to Egypt," Bakura explained, "I can't say that the apparition took hold on me as strongly as it did you. It was gradual. I didn't even know there was a spirit attached to the ring for a while."

"How did you find out?" Saisei asked.

"I can't even remember anymore," he said shrugging, "He just sort of wove his way into my head."

Saisei laughed.

"We sound like we're crazy, you know. Voices in our heads, spirits from thousands of years ago talking to us, and controlling us…" she trailed off.

Bakura scoffed.

"Sad thing is, we might be turning crazy," he sighed. Saisei stood up, arms still crossed, and walked over to the window. It was clouded and she could hardly see out of it. She put her hand to it and gave it a quick wipe.

What's your spirits name?" Bakura inquired.

"I don't know," Saisei confessed, never removing her eyes from the window, "What about yours?"

"No clue,' he replied. Saisei turned around and looked at the house. It wasn't dirty, per se, but it wasn't as clean as it could be. On top of what, the room she could see was white. It seemed the colour overflowed into the rest of the house. The house was missing something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She walked back over to the couch and sat down gently.

"Does this mean we're friends?" she blurted out. About a millisecond after she said it, she wanted to bury her face in her hands.

'Shit, real smart Saisei; smooth,' she scolded herself.

"What?" Bakura asked, almost laughing. That made Saisei feel even more foolish.

"Never mind, I'm just being retarded," she groaned, leaning back on the couch and covering her eyes with her hand. Bakura laughed even harder.

"No, come on, tell me!" he pestered. Saisei covered her face with both hands now.

"Does this mean we're friends?" She repeated, her voice muffled by her makeshift mask. What it sounded like to Bakura though, was, 'duzis mean wur frens?'

Bakura couldn't stop laughing.

"I guess so," he chuckled. Saisei felt like she just wanted to sink into Bakura's couch and disappear.

"Calm down, It's alright. Everyone makes mistakes and does stupid things," he said comforting her and patting her shoulder. Saisei let her arms go limp and they fell beside her with a flop.

"I just got excited, I think. I've never ha a friend before," she explained sheepishly. Bakura smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he said. Saisei held up her hand and looked at it.

"So these are called Millennium Items?" she asked, turning to Bakura.

"Millennium Items, The Senen, call them what you will," he said.

"What purpose do they have?" She asked. Bakura sighed.

"Once, they were weapons used by a pharaoh, but now they are only prisons for the souls who defied him," he explained. Saisei looked at the ring on her hand again.

'A pharaoh? I wonder if he is any connection to me…to us,' she wondered.

_/All in good time./_

Saisei sighed. 'All in good time,' was Sai's explanation to everything.

"What do you know about your spirit?" Bakura inquired.

"Not much, like I said, I've only known her a few months; three or four at most. She's quiet, and never answers my questions," Saisei grumbled. Saisei thought about if she should ask about Bakura's spirit. She decided against it. It was too convenient for him to be the one.

"I have some friends coming over tonight. Do you want to stay and meet them?" Bakura offered. Saisei smiled.

"Sure, sounds like fun," she said.

"Do you need to call your parents?"

"No, they're not down. My Dad's working over in America at the moment, and my mother passed away when I was eight," she explained, looking away from Bakura's eyes.

"Oh…I'm sorry—"

"There's no need to apologize. My mother was a lady, and a lady always knows when it's time to leave," she murmured. Right after her mother had died, her father always said that to comfort her. Saisei couldn't remember if it ever comforted her though. Bakura smiled.

"Touching," he said sincerely, "Hey uhm, do you want to go to your house so you can change and drop off your books or something?'

Saisei smiled.

"That would be nice."

Saisei found out she only lived about nine blocks from Bakura's house. Saisei herself didn't live in a house, but in an apartment. She loved on the fifth floor, the apartment modestly furnished and handsomely decorated. Saisei prided herself on decorating it. The living room was in shades of brown, ranging from dark brown to a milk chocolate colour. Saisei went to her room (which she had decorated in shades of blue) and set her bag on the bed.

_/Seems like you've made a friend./_

'Is he the one?'

_/I'm not entirely sure. He could be, but at the moment, there's no way to tell./_

'Seems too coincidental.'

"Saisei looked in the mirror. She was wearing a white tank top that had a turtle neck built in separate from the tank top's sleeves, and a pale blue sweater over it. She also wore a blue plaid skirt that went to her knees, and black boots that ended just below the hem of the skirt. The back of her hair was pulled back slightly with a clip that she had glued a bow on that matched her skirt. She smiled at her reflection and turned to Sai.

_/Very cute./_

Her doppelganger did not seem impressed. Saisei rolled her eyes and walked out of her room. Her pale skin, fair hair and blue ensemble stood out against the brown room. Bakura smiled. Saisei hadn't noticed, but he must have picked up a mint green sweater when they left and slipped it on when she was changing. The colour looked good on him she decided. Saisei had been deciding a lot of things these days. She smiled, and followed Bakura out of the apartment.

Back at Bakura's house, Saisei suddenly got very thirsty.

"Could I get some water or something?" she asked. Bakura smiled.

"You like Coke?"

"Enough."

Bakura disappeared into the stark white kitchen.

'Such a cold place,' she thought, 'it doesn't suit him. His house should be green.'

Saisei smiled thinking about the house with a woman's touch and just a little bit of fresh paint…

_/Interesting./_

The voice had startled Bakura; usually there was more warning than that.

'What is?' Bakura asked the voice in his head.

A laugh. It made Bakura shudder.

_/The Aura surrounding that girl is familiar in a way I've never felt before./_

Bakura dared to smile as he reached into the refrigerator.

'You feel it too?'

The voice in his head chuckled again. Bakura hated his darkness's laugh. It was hollow, empty, and cold.

_/Quite the contrary, it is you who resonates the feeling./_

'Whatever,' Bakura sighed, 'You know what I mean.'

_/Will you act on it?/_

'That's up to her. I mean, wouldn't it be weird of me to just say 'Hi, my thousand year old spirit think you were his old girlfriend, wanna hook up?' C'mon, she'd think I'm crazy,' Bakura said as he pulled a soda from it's frigid home and looked back to the living room to see Saisei deep in thought.

'Keep the couch white. I like that couch, but some dark green pillows and—'

"Here's your soda," Bakura said, grinning and handing her the can. Saisei chuckled and opened the soda, taking a sip afterwards. Then, the door bell rang.

"That should be them," Bakura said, lingering in front of Saisei a moment longer before going to the door. As soon as Bakura opened the door, three boys burst in.

"Hey Bakura, who's the girl? Are you starting the party without us you, old party animal, you?" An unimpressive boy with brown hair and brown eyes joked. He had two bottles of soda in his arms. Saisei chuckled nervously and tried to hide behind her soda can.

"Honda, don't pick on her, she's new in school," said a blonde boy that Saisei recognized from class. The blonde boy was carrying two boxes.

"There's a new girl? I want to meet her!" a short boy with obscenely spiky red and blonde hair exclaimed. When Saisei saw him, something inside of her chest tightened in fear.

_/By Ra, not him./_

'Who is he?' Saisei asked the other her.

_/All in--/_

'Good time. I know'

_/Tonight, I promise. After this little meet and greet, I will explain all…Now that He's here, I have no choice…/_

Sai sounded scared, this worried Saisei a little.

'A Senen?'

_/Yes, the first./_

Saisei swallowed.

"Isn't that right, Saisei?"

Saisei snapped back into reality.

"Pardon?" she asked, blinking. Bakura smiled.

"Well hello out there in T.V. Land. I was just telling Jonouchi, Honda and Yugi that you're from Hokkaido," He explained/

"Oh…Oh! Oh yes, it's very beautiful up there. The mountains are especially gorgeous," she said. The other boys smiled, and Saisei smiled too. She could really get to like these guys. In her heart though, she felt the same anxiety towards Yugi. She could tell it was twisting up Sai's metaphorical insides as well. The fact that this one boy was shaking the unshakeable Sai had Saisei worried. She hid it well though, because no one seemed to notice. For that, she was grateful. The boys didn't stay long, two and a half to three hours at the most. After a few minutes, Saisei was the only one left.

"They're nice," she said quietly. Bakura sighed contentedly; Saisei seemed to be making friends. After her little outburst that afternoon, his top priority was to help her get some friends. If she could integrate into his group, that would be good. Saisei turned to him after a moment.

"I should get going," she said. Bakura gave a nod. Saisei nodded as well and started towards the door.

"I could walk you home. It is getting late," Bakura offered, smiling. Saisei laughed in spite of herself. Chivalry wasn't entirely dead, just mostly.

"Sure, why not?"

The walk to Saisei's apartment was quiet most of the way. Saisei's mind was swimming in questions and musings. She looked at Bakura who was also deep in thought. She figured he felt something similar to the way she herself felt. She looked downwards and watched her feet as she walked.

_/Do you really want to know?/_

'Yes. You've hidden so much from me. Every answer you give me is 'all in good time.' Well, this time is as good as any,' Saisei thought.

_/…/_

'When we get to the apartment, you're telling me everything, immediately.'

_/If that's what you really want, then alright./_

Saisei gave a nod and looked up towards the sky. Bakura turned and looked at her. Saisei seemed like she had a lot on her mind. Bakura wished that he could alleviate her constant, difficult ponderings.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her. Saisei continued staring up at the sky, then folded her arms behind her head.

"School," she lied.

"Oh. Well, you know we don't have class tomorrow, right?" he inquired. Saisei shook her head.

"No, I wasn't aware. No one told me that," she admitted.

"Odd that Yagami-Sensei didn't tell you. He's usually right on the ball of these things," Bakura said looking up towards the top of Saisei's apartment building. They were stopped in front of it. They walked in, both in silence and got onto the elevator. Saisei watched the counter on the elevator.

'One, two, three,' she thought. She looked to Bakura who seemed to be reading the safety instructions on the elevator wall.

Ding.

Both walked out of the elevator and watched the doors close. They walked down the hall a little ways until they stood in front of Saisei's door.

"This is my stop," she joked, unlocking the door. She turned back to Bakura and held her arms out. Bakura looked at her strangely.

"Call me crazy, but when friends say goodbye, they hug," she said. Bakura continued looking at her oddly. Saisei sighed and hugged him. Bakura caught a whiff of her natural scent. He was curious as to why he didn't catch the scent when he stood in her apartment before. It was a warm, golden scent, like burning wood. She let go of him and turned to go in her apartment.

"Goodnight Bakura," she said, taking a step into her apartment. The moment her foot hit the carpet, something strange came over her.

'What's happening?' she thought.

_/You said immediately./ _

'Damn you.'

"Bakura, I don't…feel…so..." Saisei began. She went to turn to face Bakura, but everything went yellow, with little black blotches and she felt herself falling. Bakura shot forward to catch her.

'I'm gonna be sick,' she wanted to say, but the only thing that she managed was blackness.


	5. Egypt

Author's Note: Woot! Finally, I can write about Sai : 3!! These next few chapters will be about Saisei's previous life, and all that jazz. I've been looking forward to writing these chapters, personally, and I hope you'll enjoy reading them!

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own Yu-gi-oh/ yugioh/ You-gay-hoe or however the hell you wanna spell it.

Chapter 5: Egypt

It had been a particularly hot day. The sand seemed to melt into glass under one's feet. A being, in naught but a simple white dress and a tiara with the eye of Horus on it, stood by a throne with a seemingly older man, superbly dressed, sitting in it.

"The oracle has come, my Pharaoh," a servant said. The Pharaoh nodded to the servant, and the servant, seemingly giddy with the recognition from the Pharaoh left the main room.

"Father," the girl said, turning to face the Pharaoh, and kneeling beside him, her gold and white hair floating on the warm breeze, "is this really necessary? The kingdom has never been better. To consult an oracle now would be pointless."

"Saisei," the Pharaoh began, setting his hand on his daughter's head, "it is because the kingdom is doing so well, we need to consult an oracle."

Saisei sighed and stood up and walked over to a large window. She looked out to the setting sun. The sands of Egypt seemed to be dyed orange.

The doors at the end of the great hall opened enough for a crippled old woman to hobble her way in. Her face was shrouded by a cloak. She clucked and cackled her way into the room, a cane clacking on the stone floor. As she got closer, Saisei could see that she had long, scraggly gray hair hanging out from the bottom of the cloak. She saw her father rise to greet the old woman. Even though he was a Pharaoh, he respected the power of an oracle, and treated her as no less than an equal.

"Meig, it's good to see you again," Saisei's father said, taking one of the old woman's hands in his. She cackled, her other wrinkled, bony hand gripping the cane.

"Atemm, my Pharaoh, how long has it been? Why seek you me this day?" She asked, her voice creaking like old wood in the wind. Saisei turned back to the window to watch the sun continue to sink into the sands. The sun was casting an angry, red glow across everything in its path.

"Meig, you know as well as I do that our kingdom has never been better," He began, leading her towards the throne, "I would like some guidance about how to keep the kingdom as prosperous as it is now."

Meig sat down before the throne on the stone floor. Try as he might, the Pharaoh could never get her to sit in a chair like a normal person. Now, he just smiled and walked back to his throne to take a seat beside his daughter. Meig put one wrinkled old hand to her lips and began murmuring; she was consulting the spirits. Saisei turned away from the setting sun and watched the old seer at work. She was tracing invisible symbols on the stone before her with one bony finger. Had there have been sand, the symbols would have been visible but for now, the symbols were a mystery. Meig looked up to the Pharaoh, a dark smile upon her haggard old lips.

"My Pharaoh, to preserve your kingdom, there are many steps, but I warn you: to take these steps you place the kingdom at great risk. Should one stone meet another, the entire pyramid of your rule will crumble," Meig said. Saisei looked to her father. He seemed troubled by the old woman's words.

"What steps do I need to take?" He asked, getting straight to the point. Beating around the bush had never been his style.

"The first step, is to separate the Senen. Place them in distant temples, and leave only two in this palace. The one you wear about your neck and the hidden one. Then, you must hide the Millennium stone away and never let a soul know where it is. Also, watch your past, you could destroy your future with it," the old woman warned. The Pharaoh leaned to one side of the throne, his golden ornamentations clinking. He set his head on his hand.

"How can I send the Senen away when they are part of my court?" Atemm asked. Meig shook her head.

"It would be best if they were away, hidden from the darkness and the one who would take them," she said.

'Who would take them?' Saisei thought.

Some servants were lighting the lamps in the hall. Saisei took a step forward as a lamp lighter moved to light a lamp behind her. When he was done, it seemed like Saisei was glowing. It seemed like Meig noticed the young girl for the first time. The old woman gasped and hurried herself up to get to the princess. Saisei took a step back as the old woman rushed towards her. The old woman caught Saisei's face in her hand and pulled her down to her level. Meig examined the princess's face closely.

"My child, have you lived?" Meig asked, breathless. Saisei struggled to get away; the old woman's hands were strong, and hurt her face.

"What do you mean?" Saisei asked.

"Have you lived?"

"Of course I've—"

"You have a heart yes, and it beats, coursing life through you. But you are hollow, you have not lived. You have lived through directions, but have you, yourself, lived?" Meig asked the young girl. Saisei stopped struggling and blinked a few times.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your life has been lived through the orders of others. You have not made one conscious decision of your own, have you?"

Saisei sat staring at the old woman with fearful eyes. She pulled away and ran to her father, kneeling beside her father's throne, her face buried in her hands. Atemm turned to his daughter in surprise and set his hand on her head.

"Meig, that is all for now. I will consider what you said and act as I feel according," the Pharaoh said, stroking his daughter's pale hair. Meig started towards the door.

"Hide them, or your kingdom will crumble at the hands of the past," the old seer warned as she left. Saisei looked up as soon as she was gone, her face still stricken with fear. The Pharaoh took her chin in his fingers.

"Do not take what she said to heart. Now go to the pool and bathe. Tomorrow is a big day," he said smiling at her. Saisei blinked.

"What is so great about tomorrow?" Saisei asked, standing. Her father smiled.

"Prince Ree is coming tomorrow. You want to make a good impression," he said. Saisei grimaced. She hated prince Ree for many reasons. He was false, and always in your face. Mostly though, she hated him because his father kept trying to arrange a marriage between Ree and herself. Saisei would marry no one, she needed no one. She would take the throne after her father and rule as a solitary pharaoh…

"You seem troubled, my daughter," Atemm said, examining his daughter's face. Saisei looked to the stone floor and shook her head.

"I'm fine, just thinking. Father, must I marry Ree?" She asked, taking her father's hand in her own and looking up to him. Atemm sighed a weary sigh, and gave a tired smile to his daughter.

"If it is best for the kingdom, then it must be so, my love," he said. Saisei's gaze again returned to the floor.

"What must be must be," she said, standing, and looking out to the night sky. The houses in the town below the great palace were already lit up, like tiny clay pots with fireflies in them. She turned to go to the courtyard and find the pool just beyond it. Atemm sighed as he watched his daughter walk away.

"Be careful," he said. Saisei turned when she got to the doorway, smiling.

"Of course," she laughed.

When Saisei got to the courtyard, she looked around. She walked to the edge of it where the reeds began. Hardly anyone knew about this pool, or that it led up to the castle, so it was normally a safe place for the royal family to bathe there. As soon as the reeds broke, there was a small, deep pool with a tiny, sand, beach-like area around the clear water. Saisei stripped down to naught but her skin and went into the pool. When her skin hit the water, she gasped; it was quite cold. It got so cold at night sometimes. She looked up to the dark sky to see a full moon hanging over head. She said a small prayer to it as she shivered there in the water then looked down into its depths and submerged herself.

He had been running so fast, and for such a long time. His tan skin glistened in the moonlight and his silver hair was becoming damp at the roots, and limp. It was hardly ever that he was caught, or even suspected. Usually, he was no more than a ghost. Someone must have tipped off the guards. He'd lost three of his men that night, and now, as he ran through the reeds that slapped him in the face and about his body, he wondered if it was worth it. His breath was coming faster now and his legs pumped hard against the sand. He stopped running for a moment to listen.

Nothing.

He laughed low in his throat; he was free, for now at least. He continued walking through the reeds silently, carefully tracking every move that he made. He stopped every so often to listen for any sound in the air. Then he heard it: humming, and water. He crawled through the reeds as silently as mist to as far as he dared go. Just beyond the reeds, he could see a figure moving in the pool of water and singing softly to themselves. He couldn't see clearly though, so he edged ever forward, each movement carefully placed as if it were choreographed. He got down to all fours to make his movements even more careful. Soon, he could see past the reeds and still be hidden in darkness.

The figure he saw in the water was breathtakingly beautiful, but humble in appearance. She wasn't a great beauty that there could be wars fought over, but she wasn't homely. When he saw her, she had just broken the surface of the water and was slicking her hard back. Her entire form was dripping rippling crystals. It took him a moment to realize that the girl looked about nineteen, a year or so younger than he was. It only took him a second longer to realize she was nude. He gulped and tried to back away; he shouldn't be there. About a foot or so back from where he had been, he felt something sharp and cold tap his back. He turned to look up.

"Alright thief, that's as far as you go," a palace guard said. He was holding a spear to the younger man's back. The silver haired man stood up, his violet eyes glowing dangerously, and the moonlight danced off of a cruel scar under his eye. Saisei heard all this going on and ducked into the water quickly.

"Who else is there?" another guard asked. Saisei tried to think quickly. She didn't want a thief knowing she was of royal descent, it was too dangerous.

"A farmer's daughter, I happened upon this pool and decided to bathe," she lied. Had she ever lied before? It was exhilarating.

"Your proximity to the palace is far too close. You will not be charged this time, but if you are caught here again there will be consequences," the second guard yelled. Saisei grabbed at a golden coloured robe she had laid on the bank and wrapped it around her like a towel in her hurry. She climbed out of the pool, hoping that the moonlight would distort her face and walked over to the guards.

"What is going on here?" she demanded. The first guard looked up from tying the younger man's hands behind his back.

"Just a routine arrest of a petty thief, nothing to worry yourself with Miss," he said. Saisei looked down at the thief; he would not look her in the eyes. He managed to glance up at her and mouthed, 'help me.' Saisei looked to the guards.

"This man is my brother," she said looking down at the lavender eyed boy. He looked up at her with a confused look.

"Your brother or not, he was caught attempting thievery at a temple near here," the second guard said, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

Saisei thought for a moment. Nothing? Saisei got an idea.

"Hold on one moment. I'll be right back," she said running back to the pool. She searched through her clothing until she found a gold bangle and a gold cuff with stones set into it.

'A good old fashioned bribe,' she thought. She grabbed them and ran back to the guards who had the young man standing now. She held out the trinkets.

"Would these buy his freedom?" she asked. The guards looked at the jewelry in her hand then back to one another.

"Those real?" the first guard asked.

'Of course,' she thought, 'the princess wouldn't have fake gold.'

"Yes. They've been passed down through my family. Right, brother?" she asked the thief. The thief didn't waste a second or share a confused glance.

"Yes, they belonged to our grandmother. Our grandfather bought them to woo her in their youth. She always told us to hold onto them unless it was a matter of life or death," the thief said.

'Excellent bluff,' Saisei thought.

"Fine, we'll take them in exchange for his life," they said. The second guard took them from Saisei's hands and the first guard shoved the thief at her. He almost fell forward, but Saisei managed to steady him with one hand. He was a good head and a half taller than she, but she managed to steady him. He turned to watch the guards leave and they stood there waiting until the guards were out of earshot.

"Thanks, I wasn't actually expecting help," the thief confessed. Saisei looked up to him and he looked down at her.

"You don't act like a farmer's daughter, not even a wealthy merchant's, you have to much pride for that kind of lifestyle," he observed. He sat down and began to pull at the ropes with his teeth. Saisei sighed and kneeled next to him.

"Here," she said, and began to untie the tight knot around his wrists.

"What's your name anyways? Since we are siblings now," she joked as she worked on the knot. The thief remained silent and just watched her.

"Just tell me your name," she sighed. The thief cleared his throat.

"I'm Bakura," he said looking away from her. Saisei knew that name. There was a thief traveling Egypt, robbing tombs, and temples, taking riches and odd artifacts. He killed many though; his blood thirst seemed endless.

"My name is Saisei," she said, removing the rest of the rope. Bakura smirked, he knew that name.

"I still don't believe that you're a peasant," he said, rubbing his wrists.

"I am," Saisei said indignantly. She stood up, fighting with her robe and started back for the pool. Her foot caught on a root and she tripped and began to fall. Bakura caught her arm and pulled her back up.

"You're too ready to stand alone. You have to be an upper class child. Royalty at most," he said, smirking. Saisei pulled her arm away from him.

"Believe what you will. What were you trying to steal anyways?" she asked walking back to the pool.

"I'm trying to find a way to get to the Senen," he said. Saisei stopped in her tracks and turned quickly.

"You're what?" She asked. Bakura laughed.

"I'm trying to get the Senen. Their power is unimaginable when they're used properly. The current Pharaoh doesn't have a clue how to use them, and I know how to. I was on a lead tonight, but someone tipped off the temple and I lost three of my men," he explained. Saisei studied him with her eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. Bakura laughed.

"I'm in the business of hiring, and I need someone with an attitude," he laughed. Saisei glared.

"You're playing me for a fool, aren't you?" she inquired. Bakura laughed harder.

"Depends. Will you allow yourself to be played a fool?" he retorted. Saisei thought for a moment. Would she? The old woman's words rang in her head; she had not lived her own life. What if she and Bakura were the two stones? Her mind was swimming in questions.

"Tick, tock, hurry now. I have a lot of applications for cut throats and thieves," Bakura taunted. She shot him a dirty look. He was pushing her buttons and grinning all the while.

'What a snake,' she thought. She put a finger to her delicate lips and gave one last thought. She walked up to him and stuck her hand out.

"It's a deal," she said. Bakura laughed.

"You're making a deal with the Devil I hope you know. Not to boast, but I'm one of the most feared thieves in Egypt, my pet," he jeered, "Are you sure? There's no backing out."

Of course she wasn't sure, but if he would just take her hand, she'd have to be sure. Saisei could tell that he knew something she didn't, but, of course he did; he was the Thief King, and she knew this. Saisei gave a nod and a hard gulp.

"Welcome to the crew, Princess," Bakura said, taking her hand in his and giving it a rough jerk. Saisei fell forward into his arms, startled by his words. Bakura caught her and spun her over so she was facing him.

"You knew!" she shouted, "You knew all along you little sneak! I can't believe you!"

Bakura laughed hard at this.

"Sorry, I'm a crook, it's what I do. Lie, cheat, steal, kill; simple job requirements that you will need to learn," he said, tapping the young princess's nose. She batted away his hand. She was angry now.

"Stop treating me like a child!" she demanded. Bakura was delighted. This girl was going to keep him laughing. He noticed one long leg of hers poking out of the cover she was using.

"I could always treat you as something else," he said, stroking her leg. Saisei shrieked and pushed his hand away, slapping him on the face afterwards.

"Oh I think you might've hurt me there, Princess," Bakura said touching his face and grinning darkly. Saisei pushed him away, and he let her go. She fell to the ground and groaned after she hit the ground. She stood up, shakily and looked the Thief King square in the eyes.

"Damn you!" she yelled.

"Ah-ah-ah," Bakura said, shaking a lone finger at her, "I'm technically your boss now, you might want to revaluate your current actions. Because in this job, when you're fired, you die, and punishments are up to me."

Saisei straightened herself up.

"Fine, what will you have me do first?" She asked, spitefully. Bakura chuckled under his breath.

"I would have you do many things, but for now, you should just go gather up your things, and return to your palace. When I need you, you will know," he said walking up to her and taking her face in one of his large hands. Saisei glared at him, her silver blue eyes reflecting the moonlight.

"You know," Bakura began, looking her face over, "Tonight I was actually going to kill you. I'll bet that's a surprise, huh?"

Saisei looked to Bakura with eyes full of fear. He pulled her face closer to his and set his mouth by her ear. Saisei heard the brush of metal, then felt a cold, stinging line against her throat. She gulped lightly.

"I was going to sneak into your chamber, and use this knife to slit that pretty throat of yours," Bakura paused, then set a kiss on the side of Saisei's face. Saisei squirmed and whimpered. She wanted away; she didn't want to be next to him anymore. Bakura laughed softly in her ear.

"But this works better," he said, letting her go. Saisei stepped backwards quickly and wiped at her face.

"Go home," Bakura said warningly. Saisei turned and ran to the pool, turning to look back. She saw Bakura staring at her. Her heart leaped up into her throat and she gathered her things, looking back again. Bakura waved her away and she ran off towards the palace. Bakura stood alone in the reed field for a long time, a smile on his lips.

"What fun," he said quietly, then laughed to himself.


End file.
